Olympics Stress
by ixbranna16
Summary: During the 2012 Olympics, England is tired from the duties of being the host and just wants to relax. Naturally, America shows up. ENJOY! USUK, Fluffiness. One-shot.


**Author's notes: This will have USUK in it. If you don't like yaoi or this pairing, please don't hate me. I just enjoy writing.**

**Quick sum-up: During the 2012 Olympics, England is tired from the duties of being the host and just wants to relax. Naturally, America shows up. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Hetalia belongs to its ever wonderful creator, HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ.**

* * *

England sighed heavily. The Olympics were only half over and he was already worn out from hosting them. Not only did he have to monitor and find hotels for all of the visiting athletes, but he also had to monitor and find hotels for all of the other nations!

After reaching his house, he slipped inside and wandered over to his kitchen to fix some tea. Soon enough, he was in a comfy chair sipping tea as he read a book on Shakespeare.

Suddenly, he could hear an annoyingly familiar voice say from behind him, You know, you should earn to lock your doors Iggy,"

Glaring, England turned to see America walk over and sit on his couch lazily. "What are you doing here git?", he snapped in annoyance. His day just kept getting better. Now he was tired AND had to deal with...him.

It wasn't that England didn't like his former charge. No, it was quite the opposite. He loved America very dearly, and not in the brotherly way he did so long ago. That was what annoyed him. The simple fact that he loved this overly obnoxious American, and he couldn't even bring himself to admit it.

"Aw, c'mon Iggy! Can't I visit you every once in a while and stuff?", America said with a pout. That was another thing that annoyed the Briton.

The git was completely oblivious to EVERYTHING. And it made him all the more cute.

"Fine, but you do realize i am very tired.", England sighed in exhaustion , "Let's make this a short visit."

"YAY!", the American jumped up and hugged England, who yelped in surprise at the display of affection. "Can we go for a walk?", he said, oblivious to England's reddening face.

'Calm yourself, he's always been jumpy and affectionate...but...he hasn't hugged me for a long time-' England's thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his.

"Let's go!", America shouted excitedly as he dragged the older nation out the door in bewilderment.

* * *

**-time skip fail-**

* * *

They were still running down the street hand in hand, when the American finally stopped.

Blushing furiously at their entangled fingers, England failed to notice where the young nation had dragged him. All America was doing was looking up in wonder. Curiously, the Briton looked up as well to see what was so fascinating.

Towering above them was the London Eye, a massive ferris wheel that one could probably see all of London from.

"Wooah...can we go on that, Iggy?", America asked with excitement clearly in his voice. This only made the older nation sigh with a thought, 'Such a child'. Then he softened and said, "Wait here, I need to make a few phone calls."

The American smiled and responded happily with a nod, "Sure dude!"

* * *

**- yet another failed time skip-**

* * *

A few phone calls, angry boss lectures, and struck deals later, England returned to America, who was waiting semi-patiently for him to finish.

"Can we go now?", he asked despairingly with a pout, "Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?" This made the older nation smile slightly as he beckoned the American to follow him.

America quickly grabbed the other nation's hand as they walked towards the famous ride. The sun had already set by now, and all of London was lit up. Perfect.

As they drew nearer to the ferris wheel, they could hear police shouting orders and people chatting or yelling. All of the people in line were being held up by some officers, who were waiting for two particularly important 'people' to show up.

England walked straight up the the officers, America's hand tightening on his own, and held up his human ID card. "Right this way, Mr. Kirkland.", the policeman said politely while gesturing towards the London Eye's entrance. Angry shouts from waiting people could be heard as the two got on the ride.

"England?", America wondered aloud,a slight blush creeping across his face, "Did you do this for me?"

This only made the older nation turn red and look towards the ground. "I...I just thought it would be nice if...well...if we were on here alone. That's all..." His cheeks were definately burning a bright, tomato red by now.

America stood in a bit of a shocked state before he turned and looked out the glass.

"WOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAH!", he exclaimed in awe, "London is so amazing like this!" He dropped England's hand and ran up to the glass as they rose higher over the city. The twinkling lights were like stars on the ground from this perspective.

England smiled and watched with amusement as the American practically pressed his face to the glass to look at the sight. He could feel the heat flow to his cheeks as he thought about how cute the younger nation looked at the moment, sapphire eyes shining with all of the lights of the city below them.

Then, America turned around and pulled England into his strong embrace. Flushed and caught off guard, the Brit struggled a little bit, "H-hey, what are you doing you git?"

"Thank you."

England froze. Face still red, he mumbled something into the American's shoulder.

"I love you too, Arthur.", America replied with a huge smile.

The older nation's eyes went wide and he stuttered out, "H-how did y-you kn-", he was cut off when America held a finger to his lips. "I didn't know.", He replied softly, "Until now." England's face felt like it was on fire at the realization that the American had tricked him into confessing.

Then, everything in England's mind went blank as he felt a soft pair of lips press against his own. He didn't care to hide his feelings anymore as he responded and wrapped his arms around America's neck to deepen the kiss. A warm hand was gently stroking his cheek while another was holding onto the small of his back, making him lean into the American even more. Reluctantly, they pulled apart to breathe, still holding each other.

England nuzzled his head against America's chest and sighed happily. "I love you so much, Alfred."

Right before he was pulled into another passionate kiss, he could hear America whisper in his ear, "Love you, Arthur."

And thus, England's need for relaxation during the hectic Olympic games was satisfied...for now.


End file.
